Mal tercio
by Deidi Jeevas
Summary: La historia de amor de chibi itatlia y el SIR parecía un cuento de hadas. Pero... no todo era tan bonito. Detrás del cuento hay una intriga, una promesa rota y un corazón roto. ¿Os atrevéis a descubrir el mal tercio del cuento?


HOLA! ^3^

Volvi!

Empeze batchiller D: y no tengo tiempo de casi nada T^T

Antes de nada, dadle una oportunidad ^^ os puede gustar aunque no sigáis la pareja =3

Me costo decidirme a subirlo :3 (lleva 5 meses en mi computadora… o más xD)

Pero es que el AlemaniaxRomano (en este caso SIRxChibi!Romano 3) necesita más amor (L)

Espero que os guste :D

**Nota: **no son mios, valen? ninguno es mio D-:

**Nota2:** esta es mi teoria de porque romano odia a Lud, y subre su amorio :3 y también estoy de acuerdo con Karu-kumi-2 de deviantart =3

DISFRUTAT ^^

**Mal Tercio**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Mal Tercio

_-Esta historia que voy a contar sucedió mucho tiempo atrás, antes de la caída de un gran reino militar. Su representante sin nombre se enamoro de una criada de la casa de su señor. El soldado prometió a la chica que volvería vivo y al volver vivirían juntos felices, y para sellar esa promesa un beso y una ofrenda, un recuerdo de su amada para no decaer en tiempos de guerra. La chica espero y espero, soñando, imaginando esa nueva vida que tendría junto su soldado sin nombre, más lo único que recibió fue dolor._

_El soldadito murió en la guerra y su imperio con él. La chica lloró y lloró, más sabía que su amado volvería. Que aunque pasaran los siglos se encontrarían por que una promesa los unía, y cuando se volvieran a ver sonarían las campanas y tendrían su final de cuento de hadas, por que ambos se amaban más que nada en el mundo._

-Cheeee… Romano-nisan este cuento es aburrido.

-Creía que te gustaba.

-Si me gusta pero…-El pequeño rubio izo un pequeño puchero mientras pensaba.

El bastardo de España le había permitido ir con él a visitar las colonias latinas, la verdad aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, tenía un cariño especial por el argentino, como si fuera su hermano pequeño. Desde que llego, cada noche acudía a la habitación del menor para contarle el cuento de 'buenas noches', supuestamente, obligado por España.

-¿Pero? Che palle ¿pero que?

-Que hace falta emoción… ¡Ya se! Che Boludo, ponle un tercero, que el soldado este jugando a dos bandas. ¡sí! ¿Che no es una brillante idea? Mañana me preparas unas papas fritas como recompensa.- El pequeño se acomodo mejor en la cama sin darse cuenta de la cara que ponía Romano. Cuando el mayor se dio cuenta que el pequeño ja dormía salió con cuidado de la habitación. Nada más salir Antonio apareció de quién sabe donde y lo abrazó.

-Lovi ~~ mi amor ¿Martincito ya se a dormido?

-Si…

-¿Que te pasa? Normalmente siempre me dices que me guarde las muestras de cariño en el Piiiiii y que no te toque hasta que estemos lejos de las habitaciones de los pequeños.

-No me encuentro bien.- Le dio un pequeño piquito a Antonio y se deshizo con un par de golpes de el mayor, (ante todo se tenía de comportar como un Tsundere) y se alejo hacía su habitación seguido de un preocupado España.

Tumbado en la cama intentando dormir, pensé que quizás no tendría de haber transformado la historia de su hermano a un cuento y la frase de Argentina se repitió en su mente hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Mañana le prepararía las papas a Martín y jugaría en la alberca con él como le prometió la otra vez.

Pero mientras, esa noche en sus sueños abriría una puerta que estaba cerrada, que intento que nunca más se volviera abrir para evitar que esos recuerdos fluyeran por su mente. Aunque cuando despertara no recordara nada, soñaría con sus recuerdos mejor escondidos y dormiría recordando todos y cada uno de los sentimientos de esos tiempos.

…

-Μαλ τερσιο-

El pequeño Romano corría hacía esas pequeñas carretas, salían de casa el austriaco, ¿y si su hermano estaba en una de ellas?

Le pediría a España que le diera una buena golpiza a ese estúpido si había enviado a su hermano pequeño a la guerra. Planeando su venganza(?) empezó a seguir las carretas.

Antes de que se diera cuenta unos brazos lo alzaron y lo pusieron en una de los carros.

-Vaya pero si eres la chica de antes, quédate quieta y así podrás venir con nosotros.

Romano miro interrogativo a ese hombre. Hablaba un idioma extranjero, antes de que pudiera replicar le un 'yo no entender' que siempre era valido en estas situaciones, el hombre ya había desaparecido de mi vista y una cabra (¿por dios quien lleva cabras a la guerra?) encontró su pasatiempo en intentar morder mi rizo.

-O-

-Ita-chan no debiste seguirme. Venga despierta Italia.

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me canse de pelear con el animal y dormirme. Además era extraño que me llamaran como mi país, nunca supo porque pero era siempre su hermano era el llamado así.

Frente a mi había un chico, bastante guapo, quizás tenía la edad que aparentaban él y su hermano, rubio de ojos azules como el cielo de la noche, un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisita medio escondida en los labios como si tuviera demasiada vergüenza como para mostrarla muy parecida a la que esbozaba el al ver a Bela-chan.

-Ita-chan es peligroso vuelve con Austria…- se acerco un poco a mi y me dio un beso. De esos castos, puros con un cariño sin creses. Yo como buen Italia Romano lo aparte de un empujón que izo que él pobre cayera de la carreta. Lo habían confundido con su hermano… otra vez. Pero el enfado por esto no le duro mucho ya que le invadió un sentimiento de culpa. Salto con dificultades de la carreta (tenéis que pensar que soy pequeño y estas carretas muy altas, sino ya me hubiera bajado antes y no estado peleándome con una cabra) y me acerco al pobre chico que se soba el trasero. Cuando llego a su lado su mirada me oprime el corazón.

-Lo-lo siento – tartamudeo un poco mientras lo ayudo a incorporarse. Esa mirada transmitía mucha tristeza, contrastaba demasiado con su mirada feliz y soñadora de antes.- Pero es que…- El me miro interrogativo aún con esa mirada de enfado y tristeza. _¡Por dios Romano! ¡No pareces tú! Compórtate duro y no pienses en las sensaciones._

-¡Odio que me confundan con mi hermano!- su mirada interrogativa se intensifico junto con un pequeño brillo de esperanza, parecía un perrito pidiendo que te lo lleves a casa.

-Entonces… ¿Tú no eres Italia?

Aquí la pregunta en cuestión. Yo era, soy y seré Italia. Pero nadie me ve como tal. Para todos jo soy 'Romano, el sureño'.

-Soy Italia del Sud o Italia Romano, el Italia que esta a cargo de España. Mi nombre humano es Lovino.

-Entiendo…- Su mirada volvía a reflejar un poco de felicidad y también vergüenza.- Yo… Ita-san perdone lo del beso… yo… esto… creía… que era su hermana- Ah ya entiendo este muchacho está enamorado de mi hermano.

Y no sabe que el es un hombre, no me extraña con el estúpido traje de sirvienta que nos obligan a traer, si hoy no me hubiera puesto roba masculina para ir a ver a mi hermano en mis días de fiesta… seguro que también habría confundido mi generó.

-No importa estúpido.- me regreso una mala mirada. _Romano controla las emociones_, esa estúpida voz interior…- ¿Si no te importa_…-¿¡como es que estas siendo amable?-_Me podrías decir tu nombre?

-Soy Sacro Imperio Romano.

-¿Y tu nombre humano?-pregunte. No sabía por que pero el me hacía sentir extraño, parecido pero distinto a con España y mi hermano. _Romano las emociones… no son buenas._

-No tengo.- sonrío con tristeza, desviando la mirada hacía el cielo nocturno rodeado por una aura misteriosa e atrayente. Era hermoso… Me sonroje y no podía despegar la vista del chico y lo más importante no quería. Luego junto a mi voz interior ja me recriminaría más tarde, pero ahora quería evadir la realidad.- Quizás es porque moriré pronto, quién sabe.

-Sacro Imperio…- Me sonroje aun más, y sin razón, cuando sus orbes azules se posaron en mí.- ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes un tiempo?

-O-

Ya había pasado una semana desde que conocí a Sacro Imperio. Habían acordado con este que los podría acompañar hasta la frontera francesa, después ellos seguirían su camino hacía el campo de batalla.

En nuestra pequeña convivencia nos hicimos buenos, si se puede decir así, amigos. Nos peleábamos bastante, reconociendo mi mayor diferencia con Veneciano, mi carácter, pero siempre terminábamos entre risas, bueno más jo, por que el solo sonreía abiertamente, que viniendo de él era muchísimo. Descubrí que teníamos bastante en común, incluyendo el carácter difícil y las extrañas formas con la que nos acostumbrábamos a expresarnos. También por que a mi hermano lo asustaba el niño, a veces cuando se enfadaba, avergonzaba o asustaba se ocultaba tras una cara verdaderamente terrorífica.

Mientras los sentimientos se removían en mi interior. ¿Que sentía? No era no más de amistad, eso lo sentía por Portugal el hermano de su 'jefe' y era distinto, tampoco cariño de hermano, era más como el cosquilleo que sentía cuando Bélgica pasaba por casa de España y charlaban o cuando las mariposas revoloteaban por su cuerpo cuando España le mostraba esa faceta sería e atrayente que solo el veía, al comportarse seriamente como su jefe. Similar, pero distinto…

Creía que sabía que era. Era amor.

_Ignora los sentimientos hacía el. Los sentimientos de amor por el y amor de el por otro. Su amor no te ara libre, te atara en cadenas de miseria._

_Ignora todo que pronto terminara, en la frontera te despedirás de él y cuando lo vuelvas a ver tendrá propiedad, será de tu frattelo. Recuerda lo Lovino. _

-Che palle, ¿otra vez patatas y salchichas?

-No son salchichas son Wrust.

-¡Es exactamente lo mismo cabeza de patata!

-¡Atrévete repetir eso cabeza de tomate!

-¡Cabeza de patata!

-¡Cabeza de tomate!

-¡Macho patata!

-¡Tomate sureño!

Y así terminaban a golpes hasta que Sacro impero hacía el gesto de sacar la espada, entonces jo salía por patas ignorando sus gritos notando como me perseguía.

-¡Chigiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-¡Ita-san no corras! ¡Por dios por que los Italias huís siempre de mi!

No se cuando exactamente todo se empezó a cambiar, puede que fuera en este momento o no más conocernos. De ese día solo recuerdo que me caí mientras el me perseguía (como siempre) y el con mala suerte cayo sobre mi.

-Te alcance cara de tomate.

-Mira quien habla, ahora pareces tú un tomate, idiota.

Sin haber lo planeado el se me acerco y me dio un pequeño beso de pocos segundos. Aunque para mí, al menos, fue mucho tiempo. Al separarnos nos pusimos más rojos si es posible. Se levanto de encima de mí, me ayudo a levantarme y desapareció corriendo.

_Debió pensar que eras tu hermano. Tiene propiedad._

-Ya lo se…

-O-

Al día siguiente ambos ignorabamos lo ocurrido ayer. ¿Por que meterse en un tema que hacía morirse de vergüenza a ambos? Así estuvieron un par de días hasta que salió esa pregunta, en medio de una de las muchas y largas conversaciones que tenían hasta caer dormidos en las carretas.

-¿Desde cuando estas enamorado de mi hermano?

El se quedo parado, sonrojándose, pero con cara interrogativa.

-Querrás decir hermana.

-No hermano. Veneciano es chico.

Juró en mi vida que no he visto una cara más graciosa que esa, y eso que vivo con España. El pequeño se cayó de la carreta del susto y cuando se incorporo salió corriendo.

-Che palle…

-¡Ita-san! ¡Eso no puede ser mire! ¡Mire!- Llego corriendo con un lienzo en los brazos. Lo ayude a subir se otra vez a nuestro carro. Y me lo mostró, un retrato de mi hermano pintado mientras este dormía. En cada pincelada se podía apreciar la evolución del artista en el dibujo y el infinito cariño que se sentía hacía el modelo.- Es una chica, va vestida como tal.

-Eso es por que el estúpido Austriaco lo hace vestir de chica.

-No puede ser nadie obligaría a un chico a vestirse así.

-El bastardo de España me hace vestirme con un vestido exactamente igual, solo… que mi traje es morado.

Por la cara que puso empecé a creer que no le estuviera dando un ataque. Bueno tampoco me equivoque de tanto.

-No puede ser he besado a un chico. He besado a un chico. He besado a un chico. He besado a un chico. He besado a un chico… Dios me perdonaras…

Lo mire muy mal. El pecho me dolía ¿_que esperabas? Te lo dije no significo nada._

-Y yo que soy eh?- Recordando el par de incidentes en que sus labios habían conectado.

-¡Pero es distinto! ¡Yo creía que me había enamorado de una chica, y resulta que era un hombre!¡Me engaño! En cambió contigo, ya lo sabía y aun así…

-¿Qu-u-e-e quieres decir idiota?- _Romano no te hagas esperanzas tiene propiedad._

-Que he roto una promesa.

-O-

-Estoy enamorado de Ita-chan desde el año 900.- Me empezó a relatar sin que jo se lo pidiera, sintiendo la opresión en mi pecho aumentar.- Desde siempre intente que ella, quiero decir él, se uniera a mi y que ambos formáramos el nuevo imperio romano.- Sus ojos observaban el firmamento estrellado, los míos su perfil, el mismo de cuando nos conocimos, ¿Por qué ahora le parecía que había crecido? Parecía más…- Poco antes de empezar esta marcha, antes de partir le confesé mis sentimientos y ella… el me regalo algo para que me acordara de el.- Se sonrojo, no quería imaginar que le había regalado el estúpido de mi frattelo.- le di un be-beso y le prometí que nos volveríamos a ver y estaríamos juntos.- su ojos se posaron en mi. Se le veía más adulto. Desvíe mi mirada dolido, el lo quería mucho.- Y le prometí que lo amaría solo a el por siempre.

Eso si dolió. _Romano tranquilo, me tendrías de haberme echo caso y renunciar a esos inexistentes sentimientos. _Dolió, si por que su voz interior se equivocaba y tenía razón.

Me oculte de su mirada, los ojos me escocían, notaba como las lagrimas querían salir.

-Por eso creo que he roto mi promesa.

Me cogió por las mejillas y me obligo a mirarlo.

-Por que creo que me enamorado de su hermano.

Y me beso. Y esta vez noté que su cariño era para mí.

-O-

Un pacto silencioso. Si eso fue lo que hicimos. Cambiamos la destinación, Sacro Imperio accedió a dejarme en la frontera francesa-española. Por tanto el viaje se alargo por un mes más.

Ambos nos comportábamos igual a los ojos de los demás. A veces creo que llegamos a pelearnos mucho más que antes, pero el ja sabía que era así, me escondía en ese muro de dureza igual que el se escondía detrás del terror que provocaba a los demás.

Cuando pasábamos cerca de los pueblos, los soldados iban a beber y nosotros nos quedábamos en el campamento, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, paseábamos por los campos, jugábamos lejos de las miradas de los hombres de Sacro Imperio. Disfrutando de esa pequeña historia de amor que tenía fecha de finalización. Evitábamos hablar de mi hermano, de Austria, España o cualquier país, no queríamos despertar.

Era feliz. ¿Era mi primer amor que más podía hacer?

-O-

Hasta que llego ese día. Los meses pasados fueron fantásticos. Pero ese era el fin, como una partida en que me quede sin cartas. Otro jugador jugo mejor y se llevo lo anhelado. Me toco desde el principio perder. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Nada, solo sentarme y imaginar que podría haber pasado si su hermano no hubiera existido. Nada hubiera pasado, nunca lo hubieran confundido y ni enamorado de él, no hubiera sufrido, ¿pero quién dijo que esto fuera a ser fácil?

-Adiós Lovino.

-Adiós…- me lo mire.-… Ludwing.

-¿Qué?

-El hombre que me subió a la carreta se llamaba Ludwing.- intente no mirarle a los ojos, si lo hacía…- Llevo tiempo pensando en un nombre para ti. Como un regalo de despedida idiota. Y me parece que Ludwig es perfecto. Así no desaparecerás.

El se inclino y me beso. Lo aparte sin cuidado, recordando nuestro primer beso. Las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas. Basta. Yo no podía llorar.

-Cuando nos volvamos a ver macho patatas seremos familia, y ya me cuidare yo que no hagas llorar a mi frattelo.

-Sabes que a ti también te quiero, verdad Italia Romano?

-Lo se, pero yo soy un mal terció en una bonita historia de amor.- le intente dedicar una sonrisa.- Hasta pronto imbécil.

-Hasta pronto y cuídate.- Se alejo, mirando atrás con la mirada triste saludándome.

Yo, sin saber que en su mente él pensaba que era un contraste y una semejanza demasiado amarga con la despedida que tubo con mi frattelo, le devolví el saludo.

-Yo también te quiero Sacro Imperio.

Y me permití llorar en esa frontera francesa, cuando las carretas ja desaparecían en el horizonte, pero debía marchar, el bastardo de su jefe lo debe estar esperando, me tarde más de la cuenta en volver y al final no visite a mi hermano.

No debí soñar, un amor tan puro. Fui demasiado inocente. Por que lo único que conseguí fue destrozarme el corazón.

No lo volví a ve r. Intente que pareciera que la noticia de su muerte no me afecto. Supuestamente no lo conocía y tuve que consolar a mi hermano e sorprenderme al enterarme de su historia. Yo no tenía derecho a llorar abiertamente por el. Yo era la sombra de un gran cuento de hadas, la mancha que se borra de las historias.

Era quién pudo destruir su amor, el malvado. Y lo más grave es que Romano nunca se arrepintió de ello.

-Μαλ τερσιο-

…..

Siglos más tarde de la noche del cuento, mi frattelo me enseño una foto de Alemania, nuestro futuro aliado en la 2n gran guerra mundial.

-neee~ hermano este es Doitsu, Ludwing-san.

Su pelo rubio, sus ojos un poco más claros, esa mirada de fastidio y seriedad que ponía cuando sus hombres no hacían algo bien y esa sonrisilla que se escondía y que su ojo experto sabía divisar después de tantos siglos. Y ese nombre, su regalo.

Mire a mi hermano. Aunque el estúpido de Veneciano no se había dado cuenta de quién era, su historia se podría repetir. Pero esta vez el no seria más el mal tercio.

Pero eso no evito que esa noche llorara. Aunque ahora estuviera con Antonio, aunque amaba al español más que nada en el mundo, le dedico al alemán unas lágrimas.

Por que el primer gran amor nunca se olvida. Y al llegar la mañana, cuando conocería a Alemania, sería como si nunca hubiera existido ese tiempo, donde él y Sacro Imperio Romano se quisieron.

-Doitsu! Doitsu! Este es mi hermano Italia del Sud!

-Encantado Italia-san.

_-Maldito macho patatas…_

_

* * *

_

Que gusto? Espero que si ^3^ y que os unais al grupo en deviant de GermanyxRomano

http:/ germanyxromano -fc. deviantart. com/

necesitamos miembros! xD principalmente por eso me decidí a publicar ;D

No toco esto desde hace meses... sead piadosos xD

por cierto...

Utilice dos trocitos de dos canciones en el fic, alguien las encuentra? Tendrá premio si acierta :3

Extra:

Ludwing se va al diario de patricia (programa tele basura) por que tiene problemas con Feliciano.

Patricia: Este video lo ha grabado tu novio…-sale Feliciano con toalla en la cama*

Feli: Tu me has enseñado a se una leona… Pichurriii…

Ludwing: *traumado*

Al día siguiente Ludwing se decidió a pedir le salir a Romano. Patricia invito a el chico de yo no soy un kremlin, y feli se fue a vivir con Japón. Y todos felices.

si quereis ver a la mujer que dice esto (basado en verdad en un caso del de patricia xD) buscat "Apm tu me has enseñado a ser una leona" XD

y bueno pim pam toma lacasitos ^^

Se aceptan tomatazos, pasta, piedras, bombas, pedidos, insultos y demás...

Rewiews?


End file.
